


Promises of Forever

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Commitment, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, Imprisonment, Loneliness, Love, Married Couple, Post-Episode s06e10 Ka Makau kaa kaua (The Sweet Science), Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Kono never takes off her necklace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lacuna (n., def. a blank space, a missing part)" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written Adam/Kono as more than a background pairing.

Kono never takes off her necklace.

Adam is gone, in prison now, and she is heartbroken, of course. She feels his absence every single day. The hand she presses to the glass between them when she visits might as well be a million miles away from Adam.

But having his ring helps. She wears it on a chain so that it rests over her heart. The necklace reminds Kono of the promises she and Adam made to each other before he left. They are strong, and they can get through this.

This separation is temporary, but their love is forever.


End file.
